Goodbye Mum
by Scribblez
Summary: One Shot. Ash is trying to come to grips that his mother has died. Now, Ash is afraid of becoming lonely, but someone will always be there for him. AshxMisty


**Ash's POV**

My eyes froze as I just stared at the wooden coffin in front of me. The coffin was on a high platform with many brightly coloured flowers surrounding it; just how she would of like it.

I sat there in my black suit; I never worn a tie before and it was choking me. My shoes were strange and heavy on my feet; I have been so used to being in trainers. My heart was heavy too because of the upset and loneliness I was going to feel when I return home.

Many people were sat in the church; whimpering or letting a tear slip as the service began. The vicar was asking God to be with her. I'm not sure I ever really believed in God, but I still didn't listen to the vicar's words as they were too painful to hear.

I gazed up at Jesus hanging on the cross in the stained glass window and I felt sorry for him with those horrible nails through his hands and feet. I couldn't imagine the pain he was going through. However, I never understood why God, who was supposed to be his father would let that happen to him, would let him suffer so much. I believed that there is a heaven and I hoped she was up there tooand smiling down on me.

Suddenly, I felt a soft hand on mine and my name being called by the vicar. I quickly turned my heard and looked at my best friend; who had supported me throughout her death.

I stood up and slowly made my way to the platform; digging out a white piece of paper from my pocket. I had scribbled a few words down, but felt too upset and tired to write more.

My mouth was dry and I coughed; hoping it would do the trick to project my words.

I looked at the coffin once more to try and feel her love again.

"Well...er...My mum was a great mum and I loved her very much. I will always remember whenher eyes used tolight up, every time I came home with or without a trophy in my hands. Ever since she…" I stopped and felt tears run down my cheek. I couldn't continue so I raced off for some fresh air.

* * *

**Misty's POV**

I felt helpless as I watched Ash stand up and speak to so many people. I could see him breaking down mentally and soon physically. He began to speak and every word he spoke showed his desperation for his mother's love again.

Suddenly, I saw Ash race off; hoping to escape this nightmare. I couldn't stay here with my sisters; Ash needed me more so I followed him; trying to not trip up in my black dress.

I heard the vicar carrying on with the service and prayed to God to give Ash strength through this terrible time.

I saw Ash kneeling down sobbing in front of a grave stone. I quickly walked up behind him ready to give him a cuddle, but I halted as I read the stone

"**_David Ketchum 1963-1996 A loving father and husband you will be sadly missed"_**

I felt truly sorry for Ash, no wonder why he is so down and upset now both of his parents are dead, but so were mine, I know how painful it can be without feeling a mother's cuddle and a father's cheer, but I know that my mum and dad are with me forever even if they are not here physically.

Ash began to realize my presence as he began to wipe his tears; using his sleeve of his jacket.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't carry on my speech in the church," he croaked, standing up.

"Don't worry Ash, everyone knows how upsetting it must be for you as you were so close with your mum," I replied.

Ash nodded and looked up towards the clouds in the sky, noticing the sun trying to peep through.

"I remember going to my mum's and dad's funeral, it was hard for my sisters and I, but we made them a promise to them to keep the gym in shape. I've lost both of my parents too, Ash, and I know what it feels like so that's why my sisters have agreed for me to live with you," I smiled.

Ash stood in shock and looked at me, oddly.

"Why stay with…me?" croaked Ash.

"Ash, you're my best friend and besides I need to look after you and Pikachu. Your mum has taught me a few cleaning and cooking tips, but I can never replace her. Also, Brock said he would come down a few days a week to make sure you and I haven't got into our little arguments," I explained.

"Thanks Mist," he replied and for the first time in days, Ash had a little smile on his face mixed in with a little tear as well.

We hugged as a breeze rushed by us and we walked back into the church saying a final good-bye to the wonderful Mrs Ketchum.

**A little depressing fic I know, but this is my first fic of Ash and Misty not kissing. I was tempted to put it in, but I thought you may have rolled your eyes and thought 'Not another AAML' Anyways, I hope you have enjoyed it and I know it's not the greatest, but hopefully not the worst. Please review! **


End file.
